parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 6.
Here is part six of James Graham's seventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Santa Claus - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Mrs. Claus - The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) * Jingle and Jangle - Hoigle and Moigle (from The Floigan Brothers) * Ignatius Thistlewhite - Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Thistlewhite - George Darling (from Peter Pan) * Mrs. Thistlewhite - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) * Snow Miser - James (from Thomas and Friends) * Heat Miser - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) * Mother Nature - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) * City People - Various Characters Transcript *Narrator: (as Sultan walks across the street) Sultan wanted to get Baby out of the dog pound and quick. And I think he doesn't like to show his fine reindeer in front of all those people, so he is in a rush. *Spike: Gosh. Do you see that? *George Darling: I certainly do. *Mary Darling: I thought there was something different about that man. *Spike: Sultan Claus. He must be... *George Darling: He wouldn't surprise me. At the moment, nothing would. *Spike: Then his friends must be real elves. And their dog. I'll bet that dog is a baby monkey. *George Darling: Hmm... That's bad. They won't know how to take care of a reindeer at the dog hound. *Spike: Well... I wish there'd be something I could do. *George Darling: If you've got a big problem, young man, it always get you into trouble by paying it up to the right man. Why don't you stop by the Mayor's Office? And tell him the whole story. He should be able to help. *Spike: Hey! Good idea, Dad. *Narrator: I think it really does happen when Hoigle and Moigle have the same good idea! When the man, who was at the dog house, refused to let Baby go, he'd suggested they'd take their case to the mayor. (at the office, Mayor Quimby laughs at Hoigle and Moigle) *Mayor Quimby: Now, now, let me see and get this straight. You two are brothers. And your dog, down at the dog house, is a monkey, huh? And you want to take him back to Sultan Claus, right? *Moigle: At the North Pole. (Quimby just continues laughing) *Hoigle: You see, your Honor. We're here on a Special Mission. *Moigle: A secret one. *Mayor Quimby: A secret mission? I should have guessed it right. *Moigle: For Sultan is not coming this year. Yep, he wants to take a holiday. *Mayor Quimby: Hold it, guys! No, no. No, no more, please. I take it anymore of this Sultan Claus, monkeys, and elves. *Hoigle: But we are elves. We are serious. How can we convience you? *Mayor Quimby: Oh, come on, what kind of fool do you think I am? You ain't got a small snowball of town to convience me? One tenth of your story's on the level. *Moigle: A snowball in south town? What kind of a chance is that? *Spike: Not very good. It never snows here. *Mayor Quimby: (laughs) Not in the last hundred years. Hey! I've got an idea. You elves can work magic and all that. You courage up an old and fashioned Christmas for us right here at Southtown. And I'll buy you every word you say. *Spike: You will?! *Mayor Quimby: I'll spray your reindeer for a moose cow. I'll call all the mayors in the United States of America. We'll give Sultan an offical special national holiday this year. This is outrageous! And crazy! *Moigle: It's a deal. *Hoigle: And will you stop that already? Well, goodbye, we've got lots to do. *Spike: Yeah! See you all around the ski slopes, Mr. Mayor. *Mayor Quimby: This calls for a song. Let me sing one right now. It's gonna snow, ho, ho, right here in Dixie, All will be white overnight, It will be cold, On Christmas day, hey, hey, Right here in Dixie, We'll do-si-do in the snow, So I've been told. *Children: We'll build a snowman, Our very first, Take down the straw-man, And bundle up our winter's worst. *Mayor Quimby: It's gonna snow, ho, ho, right here in Dixie, All will be white overnight, It will be cold. *All: It will be cold, On Christmas day, hey, hey, Right here in Dixie. *Mayor Quimby: We'll do-si-do in the snow, So we've been told. *Sultan: Now, take it easy, boy. I know that you're fine, so we'll be going home now. *Officer Dibble: How do you like that? Are they supposed to be up north? *Sultan: That's right, Mr. Dibble. He can take this warm weather, so I must get her home. And I hope I'm not too late. (frees Baby) There we go, boy. Now, if anybody should come by around and about here... *Officer Dibble: Oh, two funny looking characters would be here, but by now, an hour ago, but they couldn't pay for the fine. I told them to go see the mayor. *Sultan: Now what will I do about those two? Now have faith, Baby. Never give hope, because I'll take care of you. (the monkies go in pursuit) *Narrator: Sultan was worried about the monkies and Hoigle and Moigle, that he even had a more serious problem on the other hand. (Sultan runs, carrying Baby, with him) Because if he cannot deliver Baby to the North Pole fast, who knows what will happen to the little monkey, who's here? Things look pretty grim from where Hoigle and Moigle and young ladies sit. And as far as they know, Baby was still in pound. And they are facing the problem by looking at the snow in the Southtown. Well, all was lost, until Hoigle got a brilliant idea. *Hoigle: Mrs. Fairy Godmother? If anybody can figure a way out this mess, Baby can. *Moigle: Maybe we can call her Mrs. Fairy Godmother Claus. *Sultan: Great idea! Why didn't I think of that? Category:James Graham Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Parts